


Forgiveness 5+1 -- First Time: Age 6

by lanapanda



Series: Kiss and Make Up [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awwww so cute, Gen, Kid Bruce and Kid Tony, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanapanda/pseuds/lanapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First out of Five times Tony and Bruce kissed and made up (and the one time they didn’t). Set in a random AU where the two first met at age 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness 5+1 -- First Time: Age 6

“But it wasn’t my fault!” Tony exclaimed while hopping up and down in earnest. “I didn’t do anything! He --”  
  
“Tony,” Maria sighed and leaned down to speak to her son at eye level, keeping her voice quiet. “I think it would be a nice thing if you apologized.”  
  
“But I didn’t _do _ anything, Mom. He tried to break my robot! He was going to take it apart after all the work I did and --”  
  
“And doesn’t that robot come apart anyway?”  
  
“Yes, but --”  
  
“And didn’t you say you wanted to come to the park today to make friends?”  
  
“Well, yes, but...”  
  
“I don’t think it’s very friendly to snatch something away from someone, even if they are asking to take your robot apart. How would you feel if someone snatched a toy away from you, when you just wanted to see how it worked?” Maria slid a hand through Tony’s unruly brown hair.  
  
Tony took a deep, shuddery breath and sighed. His eyes were filled with tears that did not fall. Boys didn’t cry, his father said. “Pretty bad,” he said in a small, quiet voice.  
  
“Mmhmm. So how do you think Bruce feels that you snatched your robot away from him?”  
  
“...” Tony glanced over to where Bruce was sitting on one of the benches beside his mother Rebecca. His knees were bent and his shoulders were hunched as he hid his face beneath folded arms while Rebecca rubbed his back. “Pretty bad, I guess...” Tony looked up at his mom again and took another deep breath. “I’ll go apologize.”  
  
“That’s my sweet young man,” Maria said with a smile.  
  
Tony looked down at his toy robot. He’d put it together himself, no help from anyone at all. It had a little voice recorder in it, and a radio transmitter and receiver. When you pushed the red button on the front, it talked. The yellow button sent messages. Or would, once he built another robot for it. He looked up again at Bruce and then squared his shoulders with all the determination a six-year-old could muster as he walked back over to the park bench. Tony paused when he got there, and then hoisted himself up to sit beside the other boy.  
  
“Hey, Bruce... I’m sorry.” He put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder but the other boy shrugged it off. “I really am.”  
  
“I j-just wanted to see how it worked,” Bruce sniffed and peered at Tony from over his knees.  
  
“I know. I’m sorry I snatched it from you,” Tony said and then paused to look at the robot before looking back to Bruce. “Um... you can have it. Just don’t be mad anymore, please?”  
  
Bruce blinked, and pushed his glasses out of the way with one hand to rub his eyes. “You mean it?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean it,” Tony said with a nod, and held out the robot. “Just don’t change the frequency if you take it apart, okay? I’ll make another and we can talk to each other on them.”    
  
Bruce looked up at his mother and Rebecca nodded slightly. Bruce turned back to Tony and smiled, taking the robot gently and turning it over in his hands. “Wow... thank you, Tony.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Friends?”  
  
“Yeah, we’re friends. You don’t have to give me your toy for us to be friends.” Bruce gave Tony a serious look.  
  
“I know. But I want you to have it,” Tony said with a little grin. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Bruce’s cheek in a gentle kiss. “Don’t be sad anymore, okay?”  
  
Bruce stared at Tony, eyes round with surprise, and slowly turned bright red. “Okay.”  
  
“I am so sorry about Tony,” Maria whispered to Rebecca as the boys talked. “He’s so headstrong. And then he kisses everyone.” She hid her face in one hand and shook her head.  
  
“Oh don’t worry about it; they made up,” Rebecca replied with a quiet laugh. “It’s cute at their age.”


End file.
